Un amor secreto HyogaxShun
by Shun4Ever
Summary: Shun es un escritor profesional y le ofrecen hacer un reportaje fotográfico para ganar un poco de publicidad. Lo que no sabe es que será el mismo Hyoga quien le tome las fotos. A última hora los planes cambian y acaba posando junto a su rubio "amigo".
1. Un amor inolvidable

**Capítulo 1**: un amor inolvidable

- Vamos Shun. Solo déjate llevar. - Dijo June mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Shun.

- June. Sabes que no puedo. - Replicó este quitando tiernamente las manos de June.

- Solo cierra los ojos. - June suspiró y dijo - Esta es la última vez. Si no lo consigo, me rendiré. Lo prometo.

Diciendo esto, Shun suspiró y cerró los ojos. Ella se lo había pedido. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Ella era su mejor amiga y haría lo que fuera por ella. Lo estaba ayudando a olvidarlo. A olvidar esos ojos azules que se le clavaban en el alma, atormentando su corazón.

June, al ver que Shun cerró los ojos, continuó donde se había quedado. Sentado en la cama como estaba, se sentó encima de él y comenzó a besarlo. Al ver que este no reaccionaba del todo bien, comentó:

- Imagina que soy él. - Dijo besándolo de nuevo tiernamente.

Shun parecía un tanto reticente, pero a poco, su imaginación le iba haciendo compañía. Se imaginó que esos besos tiernos y cariñosos eran de él. Del ser que él anhelaba con locura. Ante este pensamiento, respondió a las caricias de la chica.

Tras unas cuantas caricias y besos, Shun tenía las manos en la espalda de la chica, mientras ella se encargaba de acariciar su miembro y de proporcionarle todas las estimulaciones necesarias a su compañero. Poco a poco fue bajando las manos, hasta aposentarlas en el trasero perfecto de la chica. Se había sumergido tanto en su imaginación, que por un momento creyó que estaba con el dueño de su corazón y le proporcionó todo lo que tanto anhelaba hacerle. Con las manos dentro de la ropa interior y besándola como si su vida fuera en ello, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que Hyoga les estaba observando en tal situación.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Mierda! ¡Debería haber llamado! - Y diciendo esto, Shun y June se quedaron de nuevo solos.

June se giró hacia Shun y le dijo:

- ¡Lo siento de verdad! No pensé que entraran.

- No te preocupes. - Dijo Shun con una sonrisa triste. - Además, no es como si esto pudiera pasar con él.

- Shun... - Dijo ella en voz baja, viendo la tristeza que invadía a su amigo.

Para animar a su amigo, esta le puso la mano en la mejilla y trató de mirarlo a los ojos, para sacarle una sonrisa. Este cogió su mano y le dio un beso tiernamente.

- Ya he perdido la cuenta del número de veces que lo he intentado. - Unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por los ojos verdes del chico. - Además, ya tengo 28 años. No debería de ponerme así. Quizá solo deba tratar de olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

June abrazó con fuerza a su amigo, tratando de animarlo. Tras unos minutos, se levantó del regazo del chico, se puso su blusón y salió de la habitación tras darle un beso de buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, Shun se puso el delantal tras sus ejercicios y se preparó para hacer el desayuno de los chicos. De nuevo, June estaría ahí para ayudarle, ya que parecía que los demás no tenían intención de hacerlo.

- Bien. Solo falta el arroz - Y diciendo esto, se quitó el delantal y se apresuró a preparar la mesa. - ¿A quién le hacemos fregar hoy?

- ¡A ver! ¡Ikki nos debe una! ¿Qué tal él? - Dijo la chica muy animada con la idea de ver a Ikki en delantal.

- Si por ti fuera, siempre sería mi hermano. - Rió éste, divertido ante el recuerdo de Ikki con el delantal rosa que June había comprado especialmente para él (con mala intención, claro está)

- ¿Vas a hablar con Hyoga de lo ocurrido ayer?

- June, te he dicho muchas veces, que no hay nada que hablar. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Me planto delante de un mujeriego y le digo lo que siento?

- ¡Pues igual deberías! - Dijo June con rabia ante la poca iniciativa de su amigo.

Antes de que pudieran contestar, Seiya y Siryu se presentaron en la cocina, dispuestos a desayunar:

- ¿Ya está el desayuno? Hoy tengo un hambre que no me aguanto. - Indago Seiya mientras rugían sus tripas.

- Siempre igual. No vas a cambiar. - Replicó Siryu tratando de mirar en los fogones para ver que habían cocinado.

¡Plas! June le pegó una manotada a Siryu y mostrando su indignación dijo:

- ¡Más os valía echarle una mano a Shun! ¡Qué siempre le dejan solo en la cocina! ¡No es vuestro cocinero!

En ese momento entró Ikki con la boca abierta, dejando salir un bostezo.

- Menos mal que estás tú Shun, sino nos moríamos de hambre.

- Podrías ayudar un poco, para variar. - Indicó Shun a su hermano, para que no fuera tan perezoso con los fogones.

Mientras ponían la comida en la mesa, Hyoga entró en la cocina con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Sin siquiera decir buenos días, se dirigió a la nevera, cogió un zumo de naranja y cerró la nevera. Al hacer esto último, se encontró con la mirada de Shun. Esto le incomodo un poco, soltó un gruñido y salió por donde había entrado.

Nadie comentó nada de lo que le ocurría a su amigo Rubio, aunque todos se quedaron en silencio preguntándose que habría pasado.

June miró con una sonrisa a Shun y se sentó en la mesa para desayunar.

"¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Se había sonrojado antes de gruñir! ¿Por qué? ¿Por la situación que vio ayer?" Se preguntó Shun sin recibir respuesta. June parecía leerle el pensamiento y no hacía más que sonreírle pícaramente, como si supiera algo que él desconocía.

- ¿Qué pasa Shun? Hoy pareces distante - Dijo Ikki al ver que su hermano pequeño no respondía a las conversaciones de sus amigos.

- ¿Eh? No pasa nada. - Tratando de esquivar esto, contestó - Solo pensaba en el nuevo libro.

- ¡Cierto! - Soltó Siryu - ¡El último libro ha sido nominado! ¿Crees que también serás premiado este año?

- Espero que no. - Se apresuró a contestar el chico de ojos verdes. - La verdad es que el año pasado, casi no me salieron las palabras de agradecimiento. ¡Casi me da algo recogiendo el premio!

- ¡Qué dices! ¡Estuviste genial! - Animó Seiya a su amigo.

- ¡Cierto! ¡Ni yo creía tener a mi hermano encima de ese escenario! ¡Parecías otro! - Indicó Ikki

- ¡Tan sereno y tranquilo! - Continuó afirmando Siryu.

Se pasaron todo el desayuno, recordando lo apuesto y adulto que parecía el pequeño ante esa situación. Pero había algo que andaba perturbando la mente del pequeño escritor. ¿Por qué no se había quedado a desayunar? ¿A caso también le gustaba June? "No me extrañaría. Le gustan todas. Siempre y cuando lleven faldas y tengan tetas, todo está bien para él."

Tras el desayuno, todos se dirigieron a sus puestos de trabajo, dejando a Shun para que se sumergiera en su mundo de fantasía. Un mundo del que salían obras de arte, que se vendían muy bien.

Hyoga era fotógrafo. Siryu profesor de matemáticas. Seiya se encargaba de los críos en el orfanato e Ikki había abierto una pequeña librería con el dinero que ahorro de su anterior trabajo como guardaespaldas. Todos andaban ocupados. Incluso Saori, que ahora era peluquera.

Había pasado mucho tiempo del final de las guerras. Estas habían quedado atrás, dejando a los caballeros de Atena solo los recuerdos de aquellos días. Incluso Saori había dejado de albergar en su cuerpo a la diosa Atena, para continuar con una vida normal y corriente.

Aunque, por el deseo de Saori, aún venían sus antiguos caballeros a visitarles de vez en cuando. El negocio de la familia Kido parecía encajar bien en Kanon, por lo que, tras hacerle presidente en la compañía (Saori), se trasladó con el resto a la mansión. A pesar de esto, no lo venían, puesto que estaba muy atado a su trabajo.

Ensimismado como estaba con su nuevo proyecto, Shun no sé dio cuenta que había alguien mirándole desde el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? - Preguntó Hyoga

- ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes trabajo? - Le respondió Shun con otra pregunta.

- Tengo la tarde libre.

Una pausa, que pareció eterna, se cirnió sobre ellos.

- Emm.. ¿Querías algo? - Inquieto ante la mirada de su amigo rubio, le preguntó Shun.

Hyoga se rió y dejó a Shun solo, observando la puerta por la que había desaparecido. "¿Se ha reído de mí? ¿Qué le pasa?" Intrigado como estaba, le siguió hasta el comedor.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Shun le preguntó, pero este no contesto. Hyoga se paró en seco y se giró. Shun se asustó. Nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos de su amigo. Una mirada que le había asustado. Una mirada llena de ira y odio. Shun parecía entender lo que le pasaba, así que, prosiguió:

- ! Entre June y yo no hay nada ¡ ¡Lo que viste solo era un juego!

- ¿Un juego? ¡A mí no me pareció un juego!

- ¡Puedes estar tranquilo! Entre ella y yo solo hay amistad, así que, si tan molesto estás, ¡ves tras ella! ¡Pero no la pagues con nosotros, que no tenemos culpa ninguna!

Al escuchar esto, Hyoga soltó un resoplo y volvió a salir de la habitación, dejando solo a Shun.

"¿Qué diablos pasa con él?¿Qué mosca le ha picado?¡Si tanto le importa June, que se lo haga saber y que me deje en paz!" Esa actitud le molestaba. Ver a Hyoga tan celoso le hacía sentir mal y receloso. Mal porque era por su culpa, por haberlo visto así con June. Receloso, porque sabía que esos celos no eran por él. Se le veía tan sexy cuando estaba celoso. Si su corazón le correspondiera, sería tan feliz...

Con estos pensamientos, salió a la terraza y se enfrascó de nuevo en la creación de libro. Lo hizo dejando salir sus sentimientos. Esa rabia de no poder tenerlo, quedó reflejada en la obra que estaba componiendo.


	2. Un poco de fama no te sentará mal

**Aclaración: Los personas de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Kurumada-sama. **

**Capítulo 2**: Un poco de fama no te sentará mal.

La mañana siguiente llegó sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El sol había aparecido esplendido en lo alto de un cielo azul despejado. Shun sabía que estos días eran perfectos para salir y capturar nuevas ideas. Por lo que tras desayunar con sus amigos, se decidió a dar un paseo por el parque de la ciudad y perderse por las calles junto a la gente.

Cuando ya estaba arreglado y tenía su "kit" preparado, recibió una llamada que le haría cambiar de planes.

- ¿Yuuki? - Contestó al teléfono sabiendo que era su representante.

- ¡Buenos días Shun! Tengo noticias para tí.

- Deben ser buenas, por el humor tan bueno que tienes. - indicó Shun al notar lo contento que estaba Yuuki.

- Sí. Pero no quiero hablarlas por teléfono. ¿Estás en casa?

- Pues ahora mismo iba a salir, pero me puedo esperar, si es urgente.

- Perfecto. Ahora mismo estoy ahí.

Tras decir esto último, el representante colgó el teléfono. Shun volvió a dejar su abrigo y su "kit", de nuevo en el sitio, y se sentó en el comedor, a esperar a su representante.

La casa estaba en silencio, puesto que todos se habían ido a trabajar y Shun, dejándose llevar por esa tranquilidad se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Tras no mucho tiempo, se despertó acelerado por el sonido del timbre de la casa. Al abrir la puerta encontró a su representante con una radiante sonrisa. Lo primero que hizo fue cogerle por los hombros y decirle:

- ¡Vas a hacer una aparición en público!

Shun se quedó tan impresionado que no supo que decir. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, Yuuki ya se había aposentado en el sofá, había esparcido papeles por la mesa y hasta había cogido un refresco de la nevera.

- ¿Una firma de libros? – Preguntó Shun un tanto avergonzado. Sería bueno escribiendo, pero lo de ponerse delante de la gente y escuchar todas esas muestras de cariño de gente que no conocía, le hacía sentirse extraño e impotente.

- ¡No! ¡Vamos Shun! ¡Con tú imaginación seguro puedes hacerlo mejor!

Viendo la cara de asombro de Shun, dijo sin más dilación:

- ¡Una sesión fotográfica!

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Una sesión fotográfica?

- ¡Toma! ¡Mira esto! – Acercándole unos papeles a Shun, continuó – Se están haciendo sesiones fotográficas de gente famosa para una marca conocida de vaqueros y creo que encajas bien.

- Pero… Yo no estoy interesado.

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Ya está todo confirmado! – en verdad, estaba tratando de convencer a Shun para confirmarlo, pero continuó – Además, con otra entrega de premio tan cerca, es bueno que te dejes ver un poco. ¿Sabes la de fans que podrías atraer con esto? ¿La de libros que podríamos vender con este empujón?

Shun no sabía que decir. Lo cierto es que pensaba que un pequeño empujón no le vendría mal. "Además, si ya está confirmado, es complicado y aparatoso des confirmarlo". Tras pensar esto, le dijo a su representante, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como pidiendo un favor:

- ¡Está bien! Pero solo espero que no sean fotos comprometidas.

- ¡Vamos Shun! ¿No me conoces?

- Por eso que te conozco, que no sé si fiarme.

Se sentaron juntos para ver el folleto que había sobre la sesión fotográfica. A Shun casi le da un sincopé cuando lo leyó. Las fotos se realizarían solo con los vaqueros. No se permitía llevar camiseta ni nada en la parte superior. Al ver la cara de este, el representante le quitó hierro al asunto:

- ¡Venga hombre! ¡No seas así! ¡No te vas a morir!. Además quien hace las fotos es ese rubio amigo tuyo. Lo pone en el folleto.

"¡Hyoga! ¿Hyoga? Pues sí que estamos bien, con lo enfadado que está conmigo, seguro que me hace este trabajo imposible" Ante tal pensamiento se quedó mirando el folleto por un rato sin decir nada.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a confirmar. ¡Adiós!

- Espera... ¿A confirmar? ¡Dijiste que…!

No le dio tiempo a acabar de hablar. Había sido otro de sus juegos para embaucar a Shun. De nuevo, sin darse cuenta, había caído en su red.

Tan impresionado sé quedó por lo que debería hacer, que se quedó allí sentado, en frente del papel, sin darse cuenta que la oscuridad iba haciendo paso ante el gran salón. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, era la hora de cenar y sus amigos llegarían pronto del trabajo.

La primera en llegar ese día fue Saori, que encontró a Shun preparándose en la cocina para hacer la cena.

- Buenas noches Saori. ¿Cómo es que llegas tan temprano hoy?

- Hoy cerraba June la peluquería así que he venido antes. La verdad es que hace mucho que no hablamos y me apetecía.

- Bien. ¿Me ayudas mientras nos ponemos al día? – Le dijo Shun pasándole un delantal y una berenjena.

Se pusieron manos a la obra con la cena, mientras conversaban de la vida en general. Saori quería preguntarle algo a Shun, así que, sin más dilación lo soltó:

- ¿Cómo vas con Hyoga?

- ¿Con Hyoga? ¿Qué tengo que llevar con Hyoga? – Shun se acababa de dar cuenta que su amiga June, se había ido de la lengua y se lo había contado a Saori.

- No te hagas el tonto. June me lo ha contado. – Saori confirmó las sospechas de Shun.

- No tengo nada de qué hablar sobre ese tema. – Era la primera vez que Shun se mostraba indignado ante una pregunta de Saori, por lo que esta cambio de tercio:

- He visto el folleto ese de las fotos de famosos. ¿Te presentas?

- Al parecer, mi representante lo ha apañado para presentarme.

- Pues estando tan enfadado como está contigo, me parece que no te lo va a poner fácil.

- No creas que no lo sé, Saori.

Continuaron y acabaron de hacer la cena y de preparar la mesa. Sacaron unos refrescos y se sentaron en la mesa, junto al folleto a esperar al resto de sus amigos. Tras Saori, el siguiente en llegar fue Ikki, que se unió a ellos para hablar del nuevo "trabajito" de Shun. Pronto llegaron Seiya y Siryu y se incorporaron al dialogo mientras esperaban al nombrado fotógrafo.

Sonó el teléfono de nuevo. June, la recién llegada, cogió el teléfono y compartió el recado de Hyoga con sus compañeros:

- Hyoga no va a venir a cenar, así que dice que cenemos sin él.

Sin más preámbulos, pusieron la cena en la mesa, se sentaron y cenaron como reyes con una amena conversación. Tras esto, se fueron al salón durante unas horas, hasta que decidieron acostarse para dar comienzo a un nuevo día.


	3. Un evento destacado

Una mañana nueva se presentó ante los ojos de los habitantes de la mansión Kido. Era viernes y la mayoría de los habitantes solo trabajaban medio día.

Ya se habían ido todos, cuando Shun comenzó con la rutina de limpiar la casa. La verdad es que no tenía un salario "estable" que aportar, por lo que hacía estas tareas encantado, a modo de pago. Tras la planta baja, llegó el turno de la ropa. Se recorría todas las habitaciones para recoger la ropa sucia y llevarla a lavar.

Pronto le tocó el turno a la habitación de Hyoga. Con cuidado y cautela, entró en la habitación para encontrarse la cama desecha y ropa por todo el suelo. No sabía cuál era sucia y cual limpia. Suspiró y recogió la ropa. La ubicó en la palangana de la ropa y dejó está en el suelo. Se dirigió a la cama de Hyoga y desecha como estaba, no pudo evitar la tentación y se dejó caer en ella. Podía notar su presencia. El olor de Hyoga estaba incrustado en la almohada. Esa olor que tanto aceleraba su corazón. De repente, se sintió angustiado por que el rubio aun no le había dirigido la palabra. Había desayunado con ellos, pero ni una mirada, ni una palabra. Nada.

Sin darse cuenta se aferró más a la almohada, como si con ello, pudiera entender que le pasaba a su amigo.

- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – Preguntó Hyoga que había entrado a su cuarto a por una lente para la cámara, que dejó olvidada en el escritorio.

Se levantó corriendo de la cama y trató de disculparse:

- He dormido poco esta noche. He acabado de limpiar el piso de abajo y recogía la ropa.

- Ya. ¿Y estabas en mi cama porque…?

- Emm.. Yo, estoy un poco cansado y se ve tan confortable, que me dejé llevar. – Se sonrojó al pensar en que Hyoga le había descubierto.

- ¿Vas a presentarte?

- ¿Perdona? – preguntó Shun un tanto desconcertado.

- A la sesión. ¿Vas a presentarte?

- Eso parece. Mi representante se las ingenió para presentarme. Aunque no es como si creyera que fuera a ir bien. Las condiciones de la misma, no me parecen bien.

- ¿Tan mediocre crees que soy con mi trabajo? – Hyoga había dejado ver la indignación al realizar dicha pregunta.

- No, no. Por supuesto que no quería decir nada de eso. Me refería a mí.

- Pasado mañana.

- ¿Eh?

- La sesión es pasado mañana.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí. Ha habido un giro en el plan. No van a participar muchos famosos. Solo dos. Aún no tenemos decidido quien lo hará. Pero al parecer, los de la campaña están bastante interesados en cierto escritor.

- ¿En mí? ¿De todos los que presentaron, se han fijado en mí?

- Si Shun. Querían a gente joven para la campaña, pero no querían a gente muy mediática, por lo que cuando se enteraron de que te presentaban, se alegraron bastante. ¿No lo sabías?

- Me parece que hay cosas que mi representante se guarda para él.

Hyoga pensó que ya había perdido bastante tiempo. Se acercó al escritorio para recoger la lente, la puso en su bolsa y se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse. Shun lo retuvo diciendo

- ¡Hyoga! ¡Lo siento!. No sé qué hice para que te enfadaras conmigo de esa manera, pero de verdad, lo lamento. No me gusta verte así.

- Shun déjalo ¿quieres? No tengo ganas de hablar de ello.

- De verdad. June está libre y no tiene nada conmigo. – dijo en voz baja y un tanto apenado Shun.

El escuchar esas palabras de Shun, de verdad le cabreaban. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿De verdad se veía como si estuviera interesado en June? Hyoga salió rápido de la habitación dejando, de nuevo, solo a Shun.

Este miró la cama, se ruborizó y se apresuró a continuar con las labores de la casa. Cuando acabó, se sumergió de nuevo en su libro.

"¡Ah! ¡No puedo concentrarme! ¡Ese Yuuki! Al final me va a tocar cambiar de representante…" No podía creer que lo hubieran metido en semejante lío. Una sesión de fotos semidesnudo. "¡Espera! ¡Tendré que estar semidesnudo delante de Hyoga! ¡Y a sus órdenes¡" Se ruborizó, se le aceleró el pulso, se paralizó. A su cuerpo le sucedían tantas cosas al pensar en ello. Había pensado tantas veces en algo parecido. Semidesnudo y a las órdenes de Hyoga. Lo había imaginado de tantas formas. Pero ninguna tan cercana a la realidad.

De repente, algo de lo que comentó Hyoga, le dio vueltas en la cabeza: "¿Dos famosos? ¿Quién será la otra persona? ¿La conoceré?" Dejándose llevar por estos pensamientos y por la escritura de su libro, de nuevo, llegó la oscuridad a la mansión Kido.

Esta noche era viernes por la noche, por lo que los chicos veían una película en el salón, mientras cenaban pizza y bebían cervezas. Alguna vez solía faltar Siryu porque había quedado con Shunrei, pero este viernes elegía él la película, por lo que, no faltaría a la cita.

De nuevo sería una película de acción. Películas que sí encajaban con Ikki, Seiya y Siryu, pero que aburrían terriblemente a June y a Saori. Hyoga nunca daba su opinión y Shun no es que le gustaran, pero las podía soportar.

Para hacer más amena su noche, las chicas habían sacado una botella de "Baileys" y habían montado su fiesta privada.

Ninguno se imaginaba lo que esta parejita iba a desvelar un rato más tarde.


	4. Verdad o atrevimiento

A medida que avanzaba la noche y con ella la película, las risitas de las chicas se iban incrementando. Al principio, las dejaron estar, pero cuando acabó la película, se levantaron del suelo como pudieron y apagaron la tele. Saori se puso en donde todos la pudieron ver y dijo:

- Ahora nos toca a nosotras divertirnos.

- Sí, sí! – Continuó June. – Vamos a jugar – y tras una pausa, dijo emocionada mirando a Saori - A verdad o atrevimiento.

Las dos se pusieron a dar saltitos de emoción, como si todavía fueran unas niñas.

Los 5 chicos se miraron entre ellos, pero antes de contestar, Saori y June se pusieron haciendo un circulo con los chicos y comenzaron entre ellas:

- ¿Verdad o atrevimiento? – Pregunto primero Saori a su compañera

- Verdad! No no! Atrevimiento, atrevimiento

- A que no te atreves a …. – Los chicos miraban a las chicas como si esa escena no fuera con ellos. Saori continuó – a besar a Siryu!

Aquí ya todos se incomodaron al ver que la situación a las chicas, se les había ido de las manos…

- ¿A Siryu? Saori! Hay más guapos aquí. Mira a Shun!

- No cuenta. Además yo digo que se hace…

Pese a que estaba rechistando, June se levantó y se dirigió, a duras penas, donde estaba sentado Shiryu. Este, cuando ya tenía a la chica en frente de su cara, le dijo:

- Creo que lo que necesitas es un jarro de agua fría, para centrarte. – Y esquivándola, se levantó para apagar el reproductor y poner la película del videoclub, lejos de las manos de estas chiquitas.

- ¡Mierda! – Dijo June – He perdido. Ahora te toca a ti. – Dijo tratando de sentarte, donde antes estaba Shiryu. La escena resultó un tanto patética, pues acabó sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el reposapiés del sofá.

- Yo elijo atrevimiento. Verás cómo te gano. – Dijo Saori

- Chicas, creo que deberíais dejarlo ya. ¿Por qué no subís a vuestras habitaciones, os ducháis y os acostáis? – Dijo Shun, tratando de que las chicas se dieran por vencidas ante esta penosa actuación.

Ante este intento de ahogarles la fiesta, June le miró de mala gana y respondió a su amiga:

- A que no te atreves a acostarte con Shun!

- Eso es fácil! Ya lo he hecho y tú también! Hemos dormido muchas veces con él tonta!

- Saori, me refiero a .. hipp.. seeexo. – Dijo June haciendo que la escena fuera un tanto más patética.

Seiya se hecho a reír e Ikki y Shun le miraron mal, pero no lo pudo evitar y dijo:

- Esto parece ponerse interesante. Vamos a ver que continua o quien… Jajajaja

Una risita disimulada salió de la boca de Siryu, y continuó con la broma de su amigo Seiya.

- Parece que ahora tienes una pretendiente. ¿Qué vas a hacer mujeriego?

Ante esta actitud, Shun solo soltó un suspiro. No quería enfadarse con nadie, pero esto estaba llegando ya a terrenos un tanto embarrados para él.

- No voy a tener sexo ni contigo ni con nadie que no esté en su sano juicio, así que, dejad de beber, sed buenas e iros a acostaros YA. – Este último "YA", le salió un tanto subido de tono, ya que las chicas se habían abalanzado sobre él y lo tenían agarrado una de cada brazo.

- Venga Shun. Nunca quieres tener sexo con nosotras. – Dijo June haciéndole morritos.

- Además, si hasta hemos decidido que solo será una vez. Para que sea más cómodo.

- No nos importa compartirte, ¿sí? – June confirmó la declaración de Saori.

- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Ya os lo he dicho más de una vez! ¡No me voy a acostar con vosotras! – Está vez, el calmado Shun estaba llegando a su límite y comenzó a alzar la voz.

- ¿Es por qué no tenemos po**a, verdad? - Preguntó Saori ante la negativa del chico.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Lo has soltado! – June comenzó a reírse, ante la declaración de su amiga.

- Se acabó. – Y cogiendo a cada una de ellas por el brazo de una manera bastante fuerte, las separo de él y las encaminó hacia la escalera que conducía a sus dormitorios. – Esto ya es pasarse.

Los cuatros chicos, habían observado la escena como si de otra película se trataran. Nunca, nunca habían visto a Shun tan enfadado. Realmente se le veía molesto.

- Ah! Shun haces daño – Indicó Saori.

- No lo suficiente Saori.

Sin decir nada más, Shun subió con ellas y las dejo a cada una en la habitación correspondiente. Tras esto, se dirigió a su habitación, para reflexionar ante lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta de lo que había dicho Saori?

"¡Ahora lo saben! ¡Joder! ¡No se lo había dicho ni a mi hermano!" Pensando esto, se dejó caer al suelo de su habitación, teniendo como único apoyo la puerta a sus espaldas.

Abajo, los chicos se habían quedado mudos, con la boca abierta mirando a la escalera por donde habían desaparecido.

Hyoga, al ver que subía con las chicas por la escalera, chistó sin poder evitarlo, se levantó de donde estaba y fue a dar una vuelta por el jardín. Tras esto, Seiya pareció reaccionar y dijo:

- Emmm.. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – No salía de su asombro. En los 28 años que conocía a Shun, nunca lo había visto con esa actitud.

- Me parece que estas pavas han dicho algo que debían – Dijo Ikki un tanto molesto por el comportamiento de las chicas, respecto a su hermano.

- ¿Crees que lo que han dicho iba en serio? Es decir, ¿crees que… realmente… ? – Siryu lanzó la pregunta al aire, pero ninguno de los chicos supo dar respuesta a esa pregunta.

Ikki suspiró y les dijo a sus amigos que subía a ver a su hermano. Seiya y Siryu solo se quedaron mirando como Ikki se perdía por las escaleras, como minutos antes lo había hecho Shun.

Siryu miró a Seiya y quitando hierro al asunto, preguntó:

- ¿De qué pizza pedimos hoy?

Con esto, ambos se sentaron con la propaganda, del local al que solían llamar, en la mano y se pusieron a pensar en lo que debían pedir que fuera a gusto de todos.

- Por cierto, ¿Es mi imaginación o Hyoga está últimamente enfadado con Shun?

- Pues la verdad, es que lo he notado muy raro, pero no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él aún. – Siryu ante esta observación de su amigo, dijo:

- Hoy parece enfadado. Mañana, que es festivo hablaré con él y le sacaré hasta la última palabra. Como que me llamo Siryu, que lo haré.

Ikki tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano pequeño, pero no parecía que esté quisiera abrir. Volvió a tocar diciendo:

- Shun, vamos abre. Soy yo, Ikki.

La puerta se abrió tímidamente, entró a la habitación y se cerró tras él con la misma timidez. Shun se quedó apoyado en la puerta recién cerrada, pero era incapaz de mirar a su hermano.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – Preguntó Ikki, mientras levantaba la cabeza de su hermano, que se encontraba mirando el suelo.

- No sabría por dónde empezar. – Shun se veía verdaderamente avergonzado por su actitud de hacía un rato.

- Pues por el principio. – Ikki le sonreía a su hermano, tratando de animarlo un poco. Como solía hacer, leyó la mente de su hermano pequeño y le dijo – No debes avergonzarte. Eres humano y todos nos enfadamos.

Ante esto, Shun se apartó de la puerta, se sentó en su cama y le dijo a su hermano mayor:

- Tengo miedo a tu rechazo. Los demás me dan igual, pero tú no. – Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de Shun se habían comenzado a empañar. – Yo…

- No digas más. – Ikki cortó la confesión de su hermano. Estaba todo claro. Aunque fuera un bruto, no dejaría que nada le hiciera daño a Shun. No creía entender lo que su hermano sentía, pero sí era su decisión, él la compartiría. – No hace falta que me expliques nada. No es que lo hayas elegido. Quiero decir, nadie decide que cosas le gustan y cuáles no.

Ante esta respuesta de Ikki a una indeterminada confesión, Shun abrazó a su hermano mayor y este le respondió con un abrazo. Había estado tan preocupado por su reacción, que sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su hermano, como hacía cuando era pequeño.

Cuando Shun se durmió, Ikki le puso el pijama y lo acostó en su cama. Salió de la habitación y tras cerrar la puerta, soltó un suspiro que se pudo escuchar en todo el pasillo. No le gustaba la idea de que Shun fuera homosexual, pero debería asimilarlo lo más rápido posible, por el bien de su hermano pequeño.


	5. Sesión fotográfica

PRIMERO: Quería pedir disculpas por la enoooooooooooooooooooooooorme espera. He tenido ciertos problemas y no me he podido dedicar tanto a esto como solía hacer. De veras, lo lamento MUCHO, MUCHO.

Además, daros las gracias por tenerme paciencia y por hacerme ver que aún estáis ahí. Espero sea de vuestro agrado lo que queda de historia.

Un beso enorme!

Nada más despertarse, Shun se encontró a su represente mirándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yuuki? – Dijo sobresaltado el pequeño de ojos verdes.

- Le dije a tu hermano que teníamos prisa, pero no pude despertarte. Había olvidado lo guapo que te ves durmiendo. – Al decir esto último, Shun se incorporó en la cama, un tanto ruborizado.

- Yuuki, han pasado 12 años. Ya olvídalo, ¿quieres?

- ¿12 años ya? Vaya, como vuela el tiempo. – Yuuki suspiró al recordar lo bien se lo que se pasaban en la universidad Shun y él – En fin, no tenemos tiempo. Vístete, nos vamos. Te espero bajo.

- Pero, no he desayunado. – Dijo Shun. Para él, el desayuno era lo más importante del día, ya que le aportaba energías para el resto del día.

- Ya compraremos un café para llevar, de camino a la sesión – Y con esto, dejo a Shun vistiendo en su habitación.

Este era como uno más en la familia. Lo conocían desde que Shun iba a la universidad, puesto que estudiaron juntos y era bastante frecuente, verlo junto a Shun por todos lados. Cuando entró a la cocina, Ikki le ofreció un café, pero este le dijo que desayunarían de camino.

- Cierto. ¿Dónde está el fotógrafo? ¿Aún no se ha levantado? – Indagó Yuuki para conocer el paradero de Hyoga.

Shiryu miró a Seiya y dijo:

- No lo sé. Esta mañana, cuando me levanté ya no estaba en su habitación.

Shun irrumpió en la habitación y cogiendo una de las tostadas, de encima de la mesa, le dijo a Yuuki:

- La sesión era el domingo. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- ¿No te lo dije? Hay cambio de planes y la hacen hoy sábado. Por lo visto el fotógrafo – diciendo esto, miró a los amigos de Shun – no podía hacer las fotos mañana, así que, la traspasaron a hoy.

- ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas como esta?

Poniéndose la tostada en la boca y cogiendo de la mano a Yuuki, salieron corriendo de la casa. No le gustaba llegar tarde, por lo que, ni siquiera de despidió de su hermano y sus amigos.

Media hora más tarde, llegaron a donde se realizaría la sesión de fotos. Cuando entraron en la habitación, vio un escenario que le sorprendió.

- ¿Una cama? ¿Por qué hay una cama en donde vamos a hacer la sesión? – Preguntó un tanto indignado mientras miraba a Yuuki.

- ¿No se lo has dicho? ¿No le has hablado del cambio que se ha hecho? – Dijo Hyoga, apareciendo por detrás de Shun.

- ¡Me da igual quién! ¡Pero explicármelo YA! – Dijo Shun, está vez mirando a Hyoga.

- Verás. La campaña ha cambiado un poco. Solo van a ser dos los famosos que posen. – Comenzó a argumentar Yuuki.

- Sí. Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué hace aquí una cama? – Volvió a preguntar Shun.

Hyoga parecía divertido al ver como la cara de Shun se iba enrojeciendo más, a medida que su representante hablaba. No quería intervenir, tan solo, disfrutaba con esa vista.

- Bien. La cuestión es, que no solo no hay que llevar nada arriba, sino que las fotos serán un tanto… - No sabía cómo decirlo para que Shun no se escandalizara más.

- Eróticas. – Hyoga había decidido picar un poco más a su amigo, así que, se adelanto a su representante.

La cara de Shun era un poema. Los ojos no los podía abrir más. La boca un tanto abierta, parecía inmóvil, incluso parecía que se había olvidado hasta de respirar. Eso hacía que Hyoga quisiera picarlo más, así que, continuó, sin darle tiempo a Yuuki a decir nada:

- Y serán conmigo.

Esto le superó. Se quedó colorado y se dirigió al baño con cierta prisa. Le iba a dar algo. "¿Fotos eróticas? ¿Yo? ¿Con Hyoga? ¿Con Hyoga?". Tan alterado como estaba, parecía que le faltaba el aire, así que, se acuclilló en el baño, para tratar de controlar, de nuevo, su respiración.

- ¿Shun? ¿Estás bien?

No sabía cuándo, pero Hyoga había entrado al baño y estaba agachado con la mano clavada en su hombro.

- ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? – Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

- Vamos, no es para tanto. Solo tienes que hacer lo que Isaac diga. Es buen fotógrafo. Me fío de él y de su trabajo.

- ¿Qué me estás contando? ¿Qué te fías de él? Se suponía que serías tú el fotógrafo. ¿Por qué vas a posar conmigo? ¿De todo el mundo, tenías que ser tú?

- Vaya Shun. Si tanto te molesta, solo piensa que soy June.

. ¿Qué eres June? ¿Cómo se supone voy a pensar que eres Junes, si cuando estoy con ella, pienso en… ?- Aquí Shun comenzó a recuperar su autocontrol y se paró en seco ante lo que iba a decir.

- ¿En qué? ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó intrigado Hyoga, pero no obtuvo contestación.

- ¡Vamos chicos! – Isaac había entrado a buscarlos. – Os estamos esperando.

Diciendo esto, se fueron a los vestidores y se enfundaron los vaqueros. La verdad es que se sorprendieron de lo bien que les quedaban. A Shun le resaltaban el trasero, mientras que a Hyoga le resaltaba el moreno de su piel. Shun tuvo que respirar hondo para no pensar en el torso de Hyoga, que se encontraba delante suyo.

La hora había llegado, pero nadie le había explicado a Shun, aún, que hacía ahí Hyoga y porque iba a posar a él.

Las primeras fotos fueron, al parecer de Shun, para perder la timidez. Se ponían uno en frente al otro y tan solo debían mirarse a los ojos, para luego ir incrementando el roce.

Cuando comenzó a ser consciente de la situación, la postura que pidió Isaac, le provocó un vuelco en el corazón:

- Bien. Hyoga siéntate en la cama. Shun siéntate encima de Hyoga, mirándole a la cara.

Shun se quedó tan helado que Hyoga tuvo que cogerle del brazo y ayudarlo a aposentarse en su regazo.

- Perfecto. Hyoga pon las manos en el trasero de Shun. – Continuó dando órdenes – Shun y Hyoga miraros a los ojos. Así me gusta. – Sin dejar de disparar fotos, prosiguió – Hyoga el cuello. Acaricia con la mano derecha el cuello de Shun y haz como si le bajaras la cabeza. – Más disparos – Perfecto. – Ahora acercaros un poco más. Como si os fuerais a besar.

Ante esta última orden, definitivamente el corazón de Shun parecía iba a pararse. "¿Cómo me he metido en esto? ¡Por favor, que acabe pronto! ¡No voy a ser capaz de soportar la tentación!" Los ojos de Hyoga estaban tan cerca, que parecían inundarle el alma.

- No hombre no. ¡Hyoga eso no parece un beso de verdad! Eres fotógrafo, sabes cómo hacer para que parezca real. Solo os pido una pose que me excite. Vamos, no podéis ser tan malos, ¿no?

Hyoga parecía enfadado ante las palabras de su camarada Isaac, por lo que, indignado como estaba, cogió a Shun por la espalda, le hizo voltear y lo dejó caer en la cama de espaldas. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se puso encima de un alterado Shun y le plantó un beso en toda la boca.

- Ahhh! Eso es lo que quiero! ¡Darme pasión! ¡Calentad el ambiente y a la cámara! – Dijo todo emocionado Isaac.

Shun trató de apartar a Hyoga, pero todo fue inútil. Hyoga estaba dispuesto a "calentar el ambiente" como había dicho el fotógrafo. ¡Y tanto que a calentar el ambiente! ¡Y lo que no era ambiente! Shun necesitaba salir de ahí. Si seguía, si Hyoga seguía, no sería capaz de controlarse. Sabía que Hyoga solo lo hacía por la campaña, pero para él, ese beso lo era todo.

Sin esperar que Isaac le pidiera más poses, dejó de besar la boca de Shun para pasar a su cuello. Shun lucía tan sexy en ese momento que Isaac se centró en hacerle fotos a diestro y siniestro. "Está bajando". "Hyoga está bajando". No podía reaccionar. Le temblaban hasta las orejas. "No puedo. No puedo centrarme."

- No puedo. – Al final, Shun explotó.- No puedo con esto.

Isaac miró un tanto extrañado a Shun y dijo:

- Bueno. No importa. Tengo bastantes tomas, como para varias campañas. Podemos dejarlo aquí.

Diciendo esto, Shun apartó a Hyoga de encima, se levantó de la cama y se fue directo a los vestidores para cambiarse. Había tenido suficiente. No solo le dolía el cuerpo, debido a los nervios, sino también el corazón. Saber que eso era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo soñando y darse cuenta que nunca sucedería, lo tenía destrozado.

Aún no había entrado Hyoga al vestidor, cuando Shun agarró a Yuuki y salió por donde había venido. Yuuki estaba impresionado de cuanto había aguantado su amigo. Tener al ser amado tan cerca, notar sus caricias y saber que son frías, era algo que no quería y no podría soportar.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer? – Dijo Yuuki para animar a su amigo.

- Yuuki, necesito calmarme. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar con claridad. Por favor, llévame a casa. – Y diciendo esto último, se subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la mansión Kido.

En el estudio, Isaac le preguntó a Hyoga:

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que todos los esfuerzos para cambiar la campaña han servido de algo?

-¡Para calentarme! ¡Joder! ¡No he podido aguantar! ¡Dios, que sexy estaba!¡ Si no me hubiera parado, lo habría devorado aquí mismo!

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Cálmate! – Recogiendo la cámara, continuó diciendo - Voy a revelarlas. ¿Quieres venir a verlas? – Preguntó con picardía Isaac. – Mientras hacía las fotos, he visto algo muy interesante en Shun. ¿Vienes? – Insistió de nuevo.

- No. Necesito una ducha fría. Necesito calmar esto – Dijo señalando su paquete.

- La verdad es, que cuando te pedí que le dieras un beso fingido y le diste uno de verdad, creí que te iba a apartar de golpe. – Dijo Isaac refiriéndose a Shun.

- De verdad Isaac, no tengo ganas de hablar. Me voy directo a mi casa.

- Él estará allí. ¿Vas a poder resistirte teniendo a tu amigo en esas condiciones? – Dijo señalando el paquete de Hyoga, que parecía verdaderamente estimulado.

- Vamos. Ven a casa. Te dejaré mi baño.

Pasaron la tarde recogiendo el material y preparando el estudio para la siguiente sesión fotográfica. Cuando acabaron, ya era de noche.

Al final, Hyoga fue a casa de su amigo Isaac, quien una vez más, le prestó ropa y saco su futón de reserva, sabiendo que esta noche también se quedaría a dormir.

Hyoga entró directo al baño. Se desnudó y se puso debajo del chorro de agua fría. Imágenes de un muy sexy Shun volvían a su cabeza.

Allí bajo la ducha de su amigo, se volvió a excitar. Se excitó al recordar el tacto suave de su piel. El olor de Shun aún le inundaba. Esos ojos verdes le habían embriagado tanto, que aún parecía sumergido en ellos. Sin más, en aquella ducha ajena, se imaginó haciéndole el amor a Shun. Acariciándolo, besándolo, abrazándolo, penetrándolo, haciéndole chillar. Se encendió de tal manera, que tuvo que apagarse, sofocando su ardor carnal. Cuando acabó, su cuerpo se quedó tranquilo, pero su corazón estaba tan lleno de Shun, que le costó dormir por la noche. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, soñó que Shun le correspondía. Soñó que Shun dejaba a esa June y se entregaba a él. Soñó tanto con su amado, que temía que el día siguiente le arrebatara la felicidad.

Al final Shun se fue a comer con Yuuki, ya que no podía ir en esas condiciones a la casa, si no quería que todos sospecharan. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, por la tarde - noche, Ikki le estaba esperando:

- ¿Cómo ha ido?

- Perfecta. Creo que ha salido todo bastante bien. – Dijo Yuuki, al saber que Shun, solo quería desaparecer en ese momento.

-¿Shun? ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás pálido! – Preocupado por su hermano, le tocó la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre.

- Estoy bien Ikki, es solo que estoy cansado. Quiero irme a mi habitación.

Diciendo esto, se dirigió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación.

- Bueno, ha sido un día duro. Solo déjalo descansar – Yuuki decidió marcharse. Ya había realizado su cometido y estaba contento con el resultado. Lo había visto. Había visto algo en Hyoga, que le hizo estar tranquilo respecto a su amigo. – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. – respondió Ikki.

Shun había cerrado con pestillo su habitación- Se desnudó y se pegó una ducha. Al salir, vio su cama. No se había fijado, pero su cama era parecida a la cama de la sesión. Se sentó como si Hyoga aún estuviera bajo su entrepierna y se puso cachondo. Recordó cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada roce, cada aliento en su oreja, cada suspiro. Se tumbó ahora, como si su Hyoga aún estuviera encima, recordando cómo iba bajando desde su cuello hasta casi el ombligo. Algo le perturbo el alma, pero su cuerpo estaba muy caliente. Tan caliente, que no pudo evitar el masturbarse. Pensó que hacía el amor con Hyoga, que se dejaba hacer en sus calientes manos. Pensó en como bajo por su cuello, se imaginó que seguía bajando hasta su miembro. Pensó en cómo sería ser amado hasta tal punto por Hyoga. Llegó al éxtasis ante el recuerdo de esos ojos azules. Esos ojos, que le hicieron temblar el corazón. Tras esto, se quedó dormido en su cama, soñando con Hyoga. Soñando que su amor era correspondido. Soñando que estaban juntos.


	6. En busca de la estabilidad

Cuando Shun se despertó, se encontró a Ikki sentado en el sillón de la habitación. Estaba dormido y parecía haber pasado ahí toda la noche. Se levantó de la cama, le puso la manta por las piernas y le dio un beso en la frente. Se preparó la ropa y se dirigió al baño, para darse una ducha. Al salir del baño, resbaló con el agua del suelo y se cayó haciendo ruido tan fuerte que despertó a Ikki.

- Shun, ¿Estás bien? – Dijo su hermano mayor, levantándose de golpe para ayudar a su hermano.

- Lo siento. No quería despertarte. – Shun se levantó, se llevó las manos al trasero y continuó diciendo - Que caída más tonta. Me he resbalado con agua del suelo.

- Ah! No cambiarás nunca. Siempre tan torpe – Y diciendo esto, ambos se pusieron a reír, por lo cómico de la situación.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer? Me tenías preocupado y vine a verte, pero te habías dormido y me quedé en el sillón.

- Nada. La sesión fue bien, o eso dijo Isaac. Solo estaba cansado y decidí acostarme.

- ¿Isaac? Pero no la iba a hacer Hyoga. – Preguntó intrigado Ikki

- Al principio sí, pero luego hubo cambio de planes. Decidieron que él también saliera en las fotos, por lo que el fotógrafo acabo siendo Isaac.

- ¿Dices que Hyoga también poso? – Tras una pausa digo – Cierto. Qué él también es bastante conocido, pero nunca lo hubiera imaginado delante de la cámara. Bueno, al menos, conocerías a alguien más, ¿no?

Shun negó con la cabeza. – No. Al final solo nos hicieron fotos a nosotros dos. – Shun no pensaba contarle a su hermano lo que ocurrió en la sesión de fotos, así que cambió el tema. – Tengo hambre. Vamos a desayunar.

Diciendo esto, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde se encontraron con Seiya, Siryu, Shunrei y para sorpresa de Shun a Hyoga.

- Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás Shunrei? Hace tiempo que no te vemos por aquí. – Y diciendo esto, Shunrei se acercó a los chicos para darles dos besos.

- La verdad es que hacía mucho que no venía y me apetecía venir. – Diciendo esto, se ruborizó y miró a Siryu.

- Se va a quedar una temporada en casa, así que, espero que la traten como uno más. – Dijo Siryu. Dirigió su mirada a Ikki y continuó – Aunque tú mejor piensa que es una invitada, no vaya a ser que te pongas a pelear con ella.

Ante esto, Shun y Seiya no lo pudieron evitar y se pusieron a reír hasta que les dolió la tripa. Siryu con ayuda de Shunrei puso el desayuno en la mesa y todos se sentaron juntos, como hacía tiempo que no hacían. Saori y June parecían estar aún avergonzadas con su actitud del viernes noche. No se atrevían ni a mirar a Shun a la cara. Hyoga parecía esquivar las miradas que Shun le proporcionaba. Seiya parecía estar disfrutando de la presencia de todos. Siryu y Shunrei se miraban de vez en cuando y se ruborizaban a la vez, mientras que Ikki parecía estar disfrutando del desayuno en familia que estaban teniendo.

Tras la desaparición del desayuno y el despeje inmediato de la mesa, Siryu les dijo que se esperaran un momento, que tenía algo que decir. Diciendo esto, todos se quedaron callados, mirando al moreno de pelo largo. Este cogió a Shunrei por la espalda y continuó:

- Shunrei y yo vamos a casarnos. Lo hemos pensado mucho y nos casaremos en octubre de este año.

Ante estas palabras, todos se abalanzaron a felicitar a la pareja.

- ¡Entonces, esto se debe celebrar! – Dijo Saori, toda emocionada. – Haré que vengan todos y cenaremos en el jardín. Será genial.

Todos miraron a la chica con mala cara y entiendo el porqué de esas miradas, confirmó:

- Lo juro. No habrá alcohol.

Y tras esto, dejaron que la chica se encargara de organizar una fiesta. Como Shunrei se iba a quedar un par de semanas, la planificó para la semana siguiente, con el fin de dar tiempo a todos a venir a la fiesta.

Este anuncio hizo meya en Shun, que siempre había querido tener ese tipo de estabilidad. Estando a solas en el jardín con Seiya, tras la comida, le preguntó:

- Oye Seiya, ¿Cuán difícil crees que es encontrar la estabilidad?

Seiya se quedó pensativo ante la pregunta de su amigo y contestó

- Pues la verdad no lo sé. Supongo que depende de muchos factores. Hay quien la busca y no la encuentra y quien no la busca y se la topa. No sé. Porque esa pregunta.

- Yo siempre he buscado tener estabilidad en la vida. Ya sabes, tener alguien a tu lado para siempre. Alguien que se preocupe por uno y alguien de quien preocuparse. Además siempre me han gustado los niños.

Seiya miraba con un semblante extrañado a Shun. No sabía que pasaba, pero algo estaba atormentado a su amigo.

- Creo que todos, tarde o temprano, buscamos eso. – Soltó un suspiro y sentado en el césped como estaba, se dejó caer de espaldas en él.

Shun no dijo nada, se quedó abrazándose las piernas, pensando en la declaración de su amigo.

- Yo tengo a Miho y los niños del orfanato. Así que, de alguna forma yo la he encontrado – Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa amplia al chico de ojos verdes.

Shun le devolvió la mirada, agachando la cabeza entre los brazos.

- Creo que debería de empezar a buscarla yo también. – Dijo casi susurrando. Tras un breve silencio, continuó preguntándole a Seiya – ¿Crees que se pueden cambiar los gustos? Quiero decir, de pequeños no nos gustan las verduras, sin embargo, de mayores las comemos.

- Pero las comemos porque nos hemos acostumbrado a ellas, no porque nos gusten ahora. – Respondió Seiya sin saber a qué se refería su amigo.

- Quizá sea así - soltó una leve sonrisa y se levantó. – Gracias Seiya por todo.

Seiya intrigado como estaba, se levantó tras Shun y se fue tras su amigo. Algo estaba pasándole y no le gustaba verlo así.

- Shun, espera. ¿Qué sucede? Estás como decaído.

Shun retiró la mano de Seiya de su brazo, que le había agarrado para que no se fuera aun, y le dedicó una sonrisa y una negación con la cabeza. Shun, tras esto, cogió su abrigo y se dirigió a la calle a pasear. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo. La primera vez que escribir no le iba a ayudar. La primera vez que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Vago por la cuidad sin rumbo fijo. Le había entrado hambre, así que decidió ir a una cafetería a tomarse un café. A eso también se había acostumbrado. Nunca le había gustado mucho, sin embargo, como bien indicó Seiya, se había acostumbrado a su sabor y no tenía problemas en tomarlo. Esto le ayudo con la decisión que le rondaba desde hacía tiempo. Tras tomarse el café y pagar la cuenta, se dirigió a la inmobiliaria más cercana, para preguntar por pisos en venta. Tenía algo de dinero guardado por las ventas de los últimos dos libros y podía permitirse comprar un departamento, en vez de alquilarlo. Cuando salió del local, le habían dado una carpeta con un montón de locales, que se llevó a la mansión para pensarlo con claridad y tranquilidad.

Estaba decidido, ahora solo faltaba hacérselo saber a su hermano, que era con el único al que sentía, debía contárselo. Se había entretenido demasiado en el local, por lo que cuando llego, ya habían cenados todos. Pregunto por Ikki y le indicaron que estaba en su habitación. Se dirigió sin más preámbulos a ver su hermano.

- Ikki, soy Shun – Dijo mientras tocaba a la puerta. - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro. La puerta está abierta.

Shun entró con la carpeta a la habitación de su hermano mayor. Este que estaba haciendo cuentas, levantó la mirada de los papeles, se quitó las gafas que empleaba solo para cerca y miró a su hermano con intriga.

- ¿Qué es eso que traes? ¿Un nuevo guión?

. No. Esto… son folletos de casas – Dijo un tanto apenado mientras le pasaba la carpeta a su hermano. – Quiero que me ayudes con la decisión.

- ¿Con la decisión? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Verás, hace bastante que he estado pensando en esto y la noticia de la boda de Shiryu y Shunrei ha sido un detonante.

- ¿Un detonante? – De nuevo Ikki estaba intrigado.

- Sí. Yo… - Y suspirando continuó con su declaración – he pensado que ya es hora de comenzar con mi vida. Quiero independizarme, buscarme a mí mismo y sobre todo quiero tratar de encontrar la felicidad. No creo que en esta casa la pueda encontrar.

Ikki era incapaz de decirle nada a su hermano. Entendía perfectamente por lo que el pequeño estaba pasando. Así que, lo único que pudo hacer fue, abrir la carpeta, acercar otra silla al escritorio, y volver a colocarse las gafas, mientras Shun se acomodaba en la silla recién proporcionada. Pasaron casi toda la noche mirando toda la información que le habían proporcionado a Shun. Casi en la madrugada, tuvieron claro cuál sería el lugar de residencia del pequeño, por lo que Shun se fue a su habitación e Ikki imitó a su hermano de la misma forma.


	7. La foto de la verdad

Otro día más llegó a la mansión rápidamente. Hyoga estaba nervioso. Isaac le había despertado para decirle que ya estaba decidida la foto que serviría para la campaña. Un tanto de lo mismo ocurrió con Shun, que había sido convocado por su representante para ver la foto. Sin ser conscientes del otro, ambos se levantaron, se ducharon, se arreglaron y salieron de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo. Se encontraron en el pasillo y cruzaron sus miradas.

- Buenos días Hyoga – Dijo Shun tímidamente.

- Buenos días – Contestó Hyoga sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Bajaron por las escaleras y agarraron sus respectivas cazadoras. Ambos iban a salir. Shun pensó que igual debía comentarle lo de la campaña y una vez en la puerta, dijo:

- He quedado con Yuuki para ver la foto. Por lo visto, ya han decidido cuál será la que se empleará en la campaña.

- Yo he quedado con Isaac para verla. – Contesto Hyoga. Pauso y pregunto - ¿Dónde has quedado?

- Pues he quedado con él, en el estudio donde hicimos las fotos.

- Perfecto, te llevo pues yo he quedado ahí con Isaac también.

Ambos se subieron al coche de Hyoga y se dirigieron al estudio. El trayecto se estaba haciendo eterno ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Shun respiro hondo y rompió el silencio:

- ¿Cómo crees que habrá quedado?

- No lo sé. Pero conociendo a Isaac habrá quedado bien. Espero que favorezca a la campaña.

Esta última frase, resonó en el interior de Shun, llenándolo de rabia. No se quería quedar con la duda y pregunto al rubio:

- Entonces, ¿todo lo que hiciste fue por la campaña?

Hyoga no sabía que contestar. No quería delatarse y decirle que no se pudo contener. Tenía miedo de perderle como amigo, así que contestó:

- Claro. ¿Por qué sino?

Shun se quedó sin palabras. Otro impulso más. En cuanto volvieran de ver la foto de la campaña, debía irse a la inmobiliaria para confirmar el apartamento que sería su nueva vivienda. Quería irse, huir de esa situación que lo estaba destrozando. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al estudio. Entraron en el edificio y en el ascensor. Una vez dentro, Shun se volvió a hacer el ánimo ante la frialdad de Hyoga. Quería que su amigo lo supiera, al fin y al cabo se iba a enterar igual:

- Me voy a mudar.

Ni siquiera para algo así, obtuvo contestación de Hyoga. Le iba a reclamar una contestación, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió mostrando a Isaac y a Yuuki, que les estaban esperando en la puerta.

- Os ha costado una eternidad venir. ¿Qué estabais haciendo? – Dijo Isaac

- Vamos. Entrad – Prosiguió Yuuki.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les estaba por caer encima. Sin embargo Isaac y Yuuki sabían perfectamente lo que les habían preparado a los tortolitos. Ambos se apresuraron a quitarles los abrigos a los "modelos" y los empujaron hasta el sofá. Los obligaron a sentarse y tras esto, se sentaron ellos frente a los recién llegados.

- Bien. ¿No tenéis curiosidad? – Indagó un muy animado Isaac

Una pausa de silencio y unos incrédulos Hyoga y Shun que miraban a los chicos que tenían en frente.

- ¡Dios! ¡De verdad! ¡Qué sosos! – Prosiguió Yuuki. – Shun. Tú antes no eras así. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Parece que te han robado el espíritu.

Ante estas palabras, Shun se cabreo e iba a decir algo, cuando intervino Hyoga:

- Vale ya. No estamos aquí de cháchara. ¿Dónde está la foto?

Sin más preámbulos, Isaac se levantó y con ayuda de Yuuki, desplegó un cartel, que casi ocupaba toda la pared del estudio. Ambos se quedaron sin palabras, viéndose ahí. Nunca habían pensado lo bien que quedaban juntos. Ante esta idea ambos se ruborizaron, pero representante y fotógrafo no se percataron, porque estaban colgando el folleto en la pared para admirarla como era debido.

Cuando estos acabaron con el faenón, se encontraron a Hyoga y a Shun cada uno mirando a un lado. Se miraron y prosiguieron con su plan.

- ¿Ha quedado bien, no? – Dijo Isaac.

De nuevo, los chicos volvieron sus caras hacia la fotografía. Ambos recordaron el calentón del momento de la foto y sus pulsos se alteraron. Tratando de mantener la compostura, Hyoga dijo:

- Muy profesional. No esperaba menos de ti, Isaac.

Isaac miró de nuevo a Yuuki y dijo:

- Pues más que profesional diría yo. Esto derrocha sentimiento. – Señalo la cara de Hyoga y en especial los ojos que se encontraban cerca de Shun. Esos ojos parecían estar pidiendo un beso de Shun. Isaac prosiguió – No pensé que fueras tan buen actor Hyoga. Me has sorprendido.

De nuevo Hyoga se sonrojo. Ahora era el turno de Yuuki, que miró a Isaac y se acercó a la parte de la pancarta en donde estaba Shun.

- Sí. Shun también es buen actor. Incluso la cara. Mira parece que está colorada.

Shun no se lo podía creer. En ese momento, le entraron ganas de levantarse y salir corriendo, pero en lugar de eso, lo que alcanzó fue mirar de mala gana a su representante.

- Esos ojos parecen radiantes. Ese color en las mejillas. Esa boca esperando los labios de Hyoga. – Se pauso y prosiguió – Sí. Además de imaginación, tiene buenas dotes de interpretación.

- A la compañía les encantó la foto. Les hicisteis creer que erais una pareja de verdad y todo. Eso era exactamente lo que buscaban. Pero hay más.

Se fue a su bolsa y sacó dos tacos de unas 10 fotos cada uno, y se los pasó uno a cada uno.

- Todas estas son las que les encantaron a la compañía. Les costó bastante decidirse por una, pero estas no las han descartado. Serás para algún folleto de revista y pancartas pequeñas para las tiendas.

Se pusieron a mirar las fotos. No cabían en su asombro. Todas y cada una de ellas, desbordaban pasión. Viendo sus caras, Yuuki e Isaac recogieron sus cosas. Este último le dijo a Hyoga que iban a un recado y se marcharon para dejarlos solos. Ambos, fotógrafo y representante, tras ver las fotos se dieron cuenta de lo que Hyoga y Shun sentían el uno por el otro. Habían decidido esa encerrona para que vieran lo que ellos mismos eran incapaces de ver. Se marcharon dejándolos absortos en las fotos y en la pancarta. Pancarta que declaraba los sentimientos que ninguno de ellos pudo desvelar con palabras.

Cuando acabaron de ver las fotos, las dejaron cuidadosamente en la mesa. Ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro, pero sin embargo, estaban deseosos por saber si era cierto, lo que parecía que veían sus ojos. Shun tenía el corazón tan acelerado, que le costaba respirar. Hyoga estaba tan nervioso que le temblaban las piernas. Ambos se quedaron mirando el suelo, ruborizados y sin saber por dónde comenzar una conversación.

Esta vez fue Hyoga, el que rompió el frío silencio entre ellos:

- ¿Estabas actuando?

- No seas tonto. Nunca he sabido actuar. – Se ruborizo aún más ante lo que acababa de decir. - ¿De verdad solo lo hacías por la campaña?

Ante la evidencia de las fotos, decidió no seguir mintiendo:

- No. No era por la campaña. – No alcanzo a decir nada más.

- Hyoga… tú… ¿sientes algo por mí?

- Claro. Te aprecio. Eres mi amigo. – Ante esta respuesta, Shun levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos verdes en los ojos azules del rubio.

Hyoga casi se queda sin respiración al ver la expresión de Shun. Su expresión, esa expresión en los ojos del ser amado, reflejaron su estupidez una vez más. Shun se quedó de piedra. Había estado a punto de decirle que le amaba. "¡Qué idiota!" y pensando esto, se levantó y se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a la inmobiliaria antes de que cerraran.

Hyoga se quedó allí plantado, viendo como Shun se marchaba. Sin poder hacer nada. Esa mirada triste le había dejado tan helado, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y ahora era tarde. "¡Seré imbécil! ¿Porque le dije esa mentira?" No lo podía creer. Había perdido dos oportunidades en poco tiempo. La del coche y la que acababa de tener. "¿Pero y si lo pierdo? ¡Me moriría sin él!". Allí se quedó. Helado. Sumergido en todas las palabras que no dejó salir. Sentado en el sofá. Sin pensar en el tiempo que trascurría rápidamente. Solo quería volver atrás y decirle lo que de verdad sentía. "Shun, te amo. ¡Te amo!" No eran tan difíciles. Las había dicho tantas veces, cuando estaba solo. Esas palabras que repetía todas las noches en sus sueños de manera fácil, eran tan complicadas de expresar de boca para fuera. Se quedó allí sentado, hasta que Isaac volvió con comida para seguir trabajando en el estudio. Cuando vio a Hyoga sentado allí solo, supo que algo no había salido como ellos habían planeado.

- ¿Y Shun? – le preguntó con miedo a su amigo

- Se fue. – Hyoga no pudo contenerse más y se puso a llorar de la impotencia. – Soy un imbécil. Un imbécil. No se lo pude decir. Me entró miedo de perderle.

Tras esto, Isaac se olvidó del trabajo y se centró en animar a su amigo Hyoga, que lo estaba pasando verdaderamente mal.

Una vez pago la entrada de la vivienda, le dieron un número de teléfono de la empresa de mudanzas y le dijeron que en cuestión de unos días, tendría la escritura y con ellas, la llave de su casa. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Shun estaba emocionado por la nueva etapa, pero a la vez estaba un tanto apenado, por tener que dejar a los suyos. Quería comenzar desde cero. Intentar olvidar a Hyoga. No tenía ganas de volver a casa, por lo que se dirigió a la librería de su hermano. Necesitaba verlo. Tratar de animarse. Una vez llegó a la librería, se encontró a su hermano saliendo por la puerta. Se quedó parado y le dijo:

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Oh. Shun. Sí. Me iba a comer a casa. ¿Has comido ya?

Tras la negativa de su hermano, se fueron a comer a un bar cercano, en donde, a menudo acudía Ikki cuando tenía mucha faena con la librería. Comieron tranquilos. Shun le contó que ya tenía la entrada pagada y que en un par de días le entregarían las llaves y la escritura.

- Entonces, ¿estás seguro de esto? – Pregunto Ikki.

- Sí. Creo que lo necesito. Que necesito un cambio. Cuando todos os vais a trabajar y me quedo solo, siento que no es mi lugar.

Tras un par de bocados y una pausa, continuó

- Pero no me voy a ir para siempre. Os visitaré de vez de en cuando. Además tú sabes dónde voy a vivir. Puedes venir siempre que quieras.

- Shun. Respeto tu decisión, pero tengo miedo que sea por lo que sucedió con Saori y que sea una medida desesperada de evadir una situación incómoda.

Shun le sonrió a su hermano

- No te preocupes. De verdad. Es solo que siento que debo abandonar el nido. ¡Que ya tengo 28 años!

De nuevo, le mostró una sonrisa a su hermano mayor y este dijo:

- Más te vale que me llames todos los días o iré a tirarte de las orejas!

El resto de la comida paso tranquila y amena entre hermanos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban tiempos juntos y solos, por lo que esto, les sentó bien a ambos.

- ¿Tienes cajas en la librería? Necesito unas cuantas para comenzar a embalar mis cosas.

- Por supuesto.

Sin darse cuenta, Shun pasó la tarde en la librería, perdiéndose entre los estantes de libros y libros, que tanto le atraían. Tras un tiempo razonablemente largo y un par de autógrafos, de unas clientas, cogió las cajas que le había sacado su hermano, se despidió de él y se dirigió hacia la casa. Una casa en la que le quedaba poco tiempo. Una casa que, desde hacía unos meses ya no sentía como propia. Una casa que era demasiado grande para él.


	8. Nueva adquisión

Al día siguiente Shun recibió una llamada de la inmobiliaria. Le avisaron de que ya tenían las llaves y la escritura realizada. Que le esperaban por la tarde, para entregárselas y acompañarle hasta la que sería su nueva casa. Esto al principio sorprendió al pequeño, por la rapidez del asunto. Tras colgar, se enfundó su chaqueta 3 cuartos de cuero y salió a la calle. Se dirigió a la librería de Ikki, ya que el ver su nueva casa, era algo que quería hacer con él. Ikki le dijo que no se le ocurriera ir sin él, así que siguiendo su consejo, se plantó en la librería.

Shun siempre era bienvenido en la librería. No solo por ser el hermano del dueño, sino porque todos sus libros se habían vendido bien. Shun había hecho un "apaño" para que siempre fuera en la librería de su hermano a donde llegaran primero los libros, por lo que, obtenía un montón de clientes extras, con cada nuevo libro.

Mientras esperaba a que, un muy nervioso Ikki se cambiara y dejara órdenes a los dos empleados que tenía, se acercaron dos chicas a Shun:

- Disculpe, ¿Usted es Yamada Shun, verdad? [Shun había optado por el que era el apellido de su madre]- Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, así que un tanto tímido, contestó.

- Sí, Soy yo. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo señoritas? – Dijo de una forma cortes y elegante, a la par que mostraba una de esas sonrisas que hipnotizan.

- ¿Podría firmarnos estos ejemplares? – Dijo una de las chicas, notoriamente ruborizada.

- Claro. No faltaba más. – Y apoyándose en el mostrador, los firmó sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Tras firmarlos, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda y viendo que su hermano tenía secuestrado a sus empleados, suspiró y quitándose la chaqueta, se encamino de nuevo al mostrador y cobro a las chicas sus ejemplares.

- ¿Es para regalo?

- S…si – De verdad, se veía a la legua que las chiquitas estaban encandiladas con el escritor.

- Ikki, ¿Dónde tienes el papel para regalo? – Preguntó en voz alta a su hermano mayor.

Ikki, al oír esto, salió de la trastienda con sus empleados, que corrieron a acabar con el pedido de las chicas.

- Shun! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – preguntó un tanto enfadado Ikki.

- ¿Qué? No estabais, solo estaba tratando de ayudar – Y agarrando a su hermano del brazo, lo sacó de detrás del mostrador, le acercó la chaqueta y dejando a las clientas sumidas en la visión de Shun, se lo llevó por la puerta diciendo:

- Cuidad bien el local y que no os vuelva a pillar! No en vuestro turno de trabajo!.

Shun no quiso preguntar, pero a juzgar por la cara roja que tenía la chica y el nerviosismo del chico, entendió perfectamente que había presenciado su hermano. Una vez fuera, Ikki le soltó. Shun se puso de nuevo el abrigo y se encaminaron juntos a la inmobiliaria. No tardaron ni 20 minutos en llegar. Dentro les tendieron rápidamente. Una chica cogió una carpeta con la escritura dentro, las llaves de la casa, las llaves del coche y les pidió que subieran para ir a verla. El trayecto en coche fue entretenido para Ikki. La chica resultó ser una fiel admiradora de su hermano pequeño y no hacía más que alagarlo. Shun, que era más tímido, no lo pasó tan bien, y el trayecto se le hizo extremadamente largo.

Pronto llegaron a un edificio de viviendas, aparentemente lujoso. Abrió la verja de la entrada y pudieron ver el parque privado del mismo. Al entrar al edificio, un guarda los paró y les pregunto a donde se dirigían. La chica de la inmobiliaria presento a Shun como el nuevo propietario de ático 3B. El hombre le dio la bienvenida a Shun, como si de un mayordomo se tratara. En el ascensor, Shun miró a Ikki con una expresión de "Hermano, ¿A dónde me he metido?" e Ikki le miro sonriendo, como diciendo "Acabaras volviendo a la mansión". Al abrirse la puerta, la chica salió primero y casi susurrando entre risas, Ikki le confirmó lo que Shun había imaginado:

- Te doy un mes

Sin poder contestarle, la chica se paró delante de una puerta y les informo de que habían llegado. Una vez estuvieron los dos hermanos delante de la puerta, la chica abrió la puerta y les instó a entrar en la casa. La casa era más amplia de lo que se apreciaba en el plano. La entrada era amplia y habían 3 pares de zapatillas preparadas en la misma. Se cambiaron de calzado y entraron en el salón. La cocina era "office", por lo que, estaba integrada en el salón, separada solo por un bancal donde estaban los fogones. Justo en el centro de este, pero por la parte del salón, había una mesa de 4 comensales. Un poco más a la derecha un par de sofás reinaban el salón mirando una chimenea eléctrica, que estaba en la pared y la televisión, que estaba encima de la misma. En la izquierda de la casa, había dos habitaciones. Una era el dormitorio principal, con una cama de matrimonio (150x190) con una mesita a cada lado. En la pared de enfrente de la cama, había un espejo que ocupaba todo el espacio. Esto no era muy del agrado de Shun, pero, cuando la chica abrió lo que suponía era el espejo y vio un vestidor tan grande como la mitad de la habitación, este abrió los ojos ilusionado. Ikki estaba asombrado de lo espacioso y bonito que lucía el apartamento. "Perfecto para un escritor" pensó, pero jamás compartiría con su hermano pequeño dicha idea. Continuaron viendo el cuarto de aseo. Al igual que el resto de la casa, era amplio. Tenía una pequeña zona de aseo, donde se encontraban el inodoro y un lavabo y una zona amplia, dividida con una mampara de pared a pared, en donde se encontraban la ducha y la bañera. Estos estaban un escalón por debajo del resto de la casa, para que el agua, no se saliera por el resto de la estancia.

La chica les explicó que faltaba dar de alta la luz y el agua, un par de electrodomésticos para la cocina, contratar la línea de teléfono y que faltaba el menaje del hogar. Diciendo esto, le hizo entrega de la escritura, las llaves, una tarjeta con su número de teléfono personal "por si tuvieras algún problema" dijo amablemente. Se despidió de los chicos y se marchó por donde había venido.

Shun e Ikki se quedaron en mitad del salón mirando por todos lados. Contemplando la estancia, como si de una suite de lujo se tratara. Shun se percató de las grandes cortinas del comedor, las abrió para ver las vistas y descubrió algo que hizo que se enamorara más de aquel lugar. Podía ver la cuidad entera. Estaba anocheciendo y la vista era preciosa. Abrió las ventanas, que resultaron ser puertas y salió al balcón a contemplar mejor las vistas. Ikki acompaño a su hermano. Pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara de Shun. Una sonrisa como no las había visto en mucho tiempo. Shun realmente parecía feliz, y eso a él, lo dejó más tranquilo. Por primera vez, creyó que realmente su hermano había acertado con la decisión de dejar la mansión.

El resto de la semana trascurrió sin apenas enterarse, debido a la mudanza y las compras de última hora. Además, Shun pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su nueva casa, puesto que cada venían a instalarle o la luz o el agua o el gas o bien el teléfono. Una vez le instalaron el agua y el gas, decidió quedarse en su nueva casa. Al principio se sentía emocionado y extrañado, pero al tercer día (cuando le instalaron la luz) se quedó dormido como un tronco durante toda la noche.

Tras el último encuentro con Shun, Hyoga había estado buscándole por la mansión, esperándole hasta tarde e incluso levantándose muy temprano, pero al parecer el chico ya se había establecido en su nueva casa. Esa noticia que le había dado en el ascensor no era un despiste. Realmente tenía que hacer algo, si no quería perderlo para siempre.


	9. En busca de un amigo

Hyoga se veía muy alterado ante la posible pérdida de Shun. Casi no comía, no hablaba (aunque no era muy hablador, este hablaba menos de lo habitual), no participaba en ninguna conversación, ni actividad realizada por los chicos. Este comportamiento comenzó a preocupar a sus amigos.

Una tarde (la noche que Shun decidió quedarse en su nueva casa), Hyoga se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de la mansión, como si de un perrito esperando a su dueño se tratara. Tenía la mirada fija, pero perdida, en el horizonte. Seiya se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana y se encontró con su amigo en dicha pose. Le recordó a como Shun se había portado hacía apenas unos días y le preguntó a Siryu.

- ¿Sabes que le pasa a Hyoga?

- No. La verdad es que aún no he hablado con él. - Shunrei se separó del que iba a ser su marido y le dijo

- Ves y habla con él. Quizá necesita un amigo.

Diciendo esto, se levantó, se puso la chaqueta, pues fuera hacía frio y se dirigió a donde estaba sentado Hyoga. Este no lo vio venir, por lo que, cuando le tocó el hombro, dio un saltito.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Me has asustado!

- ¿y Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Siryu sentándose al lado de su amigo.

- ¿A quién esperas? – Preguntó ante el silencio de su amigo. Suspiró y continuó – Deduzco que aún no se lo has dicho.

Esto último hizo reaccionar a su rubio amigo, que ahora tenía sus ojos azules clavados en su amigo. Hyoga no dijo nada, solo miró a Siryu con intriga por lo que había dicho. Siryu soltó una risita, ante la cara de su amigo diciendo:

- Hyoga. Te conozco bien. Solo miras así cuando hablas de tu madre o de él.

Hyoga volvió a mirar el horizonte y seguía callado, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- Me sorprendes. Con todas las chicas con las que has salido, me sorprende que aún no le hayas dicho lo que sientes. – Suspiró - Shun no es malo. No creo que te odie por lo que sientes por él.

- Por eso mismo que he salido con muchas, no creo que deba decirle nada. – Dijo Hyoga apenado.

No pudieron continuar con la conversación, ya que June y Shunrei salieron a pedirle a Siryu ayuda en la cocina. Una vez este desapareció, June se acomodó donde antes estaba sentado el moreno.

Hyoga se incomodó ante la presencia de June. La chica había llegado al corazón de Shun, cosa que él ni siquiera había rozado la entrada al mismo. June le miró y sin preámbulos le dijo:

- ¿Sabes? Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.

Hyoga no lo pudo evitar y chistó. Para la molestia de Hyoga, June continuó:

- Los dos amamos al mismo chico. – Esta sonrió tristemente a Hyoga, que esta vez la estaba mirando y prosiguió con su monologo – Pero solo uno de nosotros está en su corazón.

- Y sabiendo lo que sabes, ¿vienes a restregármelo? – Dijo enfadado Hyoga.

Ante la ceguera del chico, June se rió. Este se levantó creyendo que se reía de él. June se levantó tras él y lo cogió del brazo. Sus ojos se cruzaron y ella prosiguió.

- Hyoga, nunca haría algo así. Me preocupa la felicidad de Shun. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Shun me corresponde? – Los ojos de la chica se nublaron.

Hyoga se quedó de piedra. June estaba llorando. Pero si ella tenía a Shun.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó intrigado Hyoga.

- Hyoga, Shun no me corresponde. Lo he intentado. Hyoga, lo he intentado por activa y por pasiva, pero él solo me ve como una amiga. – June se derrumbó al declarar este hecho.

- Pero... – Hyoga no cabía en su asombro. Los había visto, con sus propios ojos, además - Yo os vi. Os vi. A los dos. En su cama.

- Lo que viste, no fue más que otro de mis intentos, de entrar en su corazón. – June trató de controlar el llanto y prosiguió – Hyoga su corazón está ocupado y no es por mí.

- ¿No es por ti? – Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte - ¿Entonces por quién? ¿Quién está en su corazón? – Sin darse cuenta, había agarrado a la chica por los brazos, mientras le realizaba estas últimas preguntas.

June no pudo controlar más su llanto, se zafó del agarre del chico y entró corriendo en la casa.

Hyoga entró desesperado a la casa tras June. Vi que sus amigos estaban en el salón mirando la escena y les pregunto alterado:

- ¿Dónde está Ikki? Necesito hablar con él.

- ¿Ikki? Aún no ha vuelto – Dijo Siryu sorprendido de que Hyoga preguntara por él.

- ¡Mierda! – Necesitaba averiguar donde vivía Shun. – Tengo que verle – No se dio cuenta de que esto último lo pronunció en voz alta y se subió a su habitación. – Isaac.

Cuando este desapareció, Seiya, Siryu y Shunrei se quedaron mirándose como si no comprendieran lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué necesita ver a Isaac? – Se sorprendió Siryu – Yo creía que amaba a Shun.

- ¿A Shun? – Preguntó un sorprendido Seiya. Tras unos segundos, continuó - ¡Ah! ¡¿Así que era eso lo que le perturbaba!?

Acabando de decir esto, Ikki apareció por la puerta.

- Ikki, Hyoga te anda buscando – Dijo Seiya.

- ¿Hyoga? ¿A mí? – Preguntó con curiosidad Ikki.

Hyoga bajó corriendo la escalera, más bien a saltos. Había escuchado la puerta y pensó que podría ser uno de los hermanos. Al ver a Ikki, corrió hacia él, lo sujetó por los hombros y preguntó nervioso:

- ¿Shun? ¿Dónde vive? – No se daba cuenta pero estaba zarandeando a Ikki con cada pregunta – Tengo que verlo. Dime donde vive, por favor.

Zafándose del rubio y con un semblante incrédulo, le dijo a Hyoga

- ¿Qué quieres de Shun, si puede saberse?

- Ikki, por favor. Dime donde vive. Necesito verlo. De verdad. – Miró a los ojos a Ikki, y continuo – Por favor, te lo suplico. Dime donde vive. Necesito verlo ahora.

No sabía que le pasaba, pero de verdad se veía preocupado, así que accedió a la petición del rubio y le dio la dirección de su hermano pequeño.

Hyoga, cogió la dirección, el móvil, la cartera, la chaqueta y salió de la casa sin casi despedirse. Tenía un nuevo destino a donde dirigirse. Necesita hablar con Shun. Decirle lo que le pasaba. Declararle que era por él que no dormía por las noches. Suplicarle para que volviera con él. Rogarle para que no se separara de él. Pero sobre todo, lo que necesita era corroborar lo que June le había insinuado.


	10. La hora de la verdad

Media hora después de que la cuidad oscureciera, Hyoga se encontró en la dirección que Ikki le había facilitado. Era un edificio realmente lujoso. Para entrar al edificio, tuvo que llamar a un timbre y esperar a que un guarda le abriera la puerta. Estaba nervioso y esos momentos parecían eternos. Cuando el guarda le abrió la puerta, le preguntó a donde se dirigía. Hyoga le indico que iba al ático 3B. El guarda amablemente le indicó que ascensor debía tomar y la planta. Tras este momento, al parecer de Hyoga, surrealista, se dirigió al ascensor y espero la llegada al ático.

Hyoga no sabía qué le iba a decir a Shun cuando lo viera. Tenía tanto que preguntar y confirmar. Debía contenerse hasta asegurarse que lo comentado por June, era verdad. Debía hacerlo. Para tratarlo respiró profundamente y soltó el aire tranquilamente. La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Salió del mismo y empezó a recorrer el pasillo en busca de Shun.

Estaba en la misma planta que él. Seguro que a escasos metros, pero por más que miraba las puertas todas eran iguales. Ni una señal de cual podía ser la casa de Shun. Dio tres vueltas al pasillo y al final se decantó por una que tenía un felpudo en la entrada.

Al abrirse la puerta, un hombre moreno de pelo corto trajeado abrió la puerta. Debía de haber llegado recientemente, ya que tenía la corbata un poco aflojada, no llevaba puesta la chaqueta del traje y los dos primeros botones de la camisa, junto con los de las muñecas, estaban desabrochados. El hombre lo miraba con cara de extrañado.

- Perdona, ¿puedo ayudarte? – Pregunto el hombre.

- Ah… Lo siento, creo que me confundido. – Diciendo esto, Hyoga se dio media vuelta para irse.

- Sora, ¿Quién es?

Esa voz. No puede ser. Hyoga se giró de nuevo. Shun había aparecido, no sabía de dónde. Tan solo llevaba la parte inferior de un chándal. Iba descalzo y tenía el pelo húmedo. A Hyoga casi le da un vuelco el corazón. Había llegado tarde. Shun estaba con otro hombre. Un hombre, desconocido para él, pero que Shun tuteaba como si se conocieran íntimamente.

- ¡Hyoga! – Dijo Shun en voz baja - ¿Hyoga?

Shun salió de la puerta de su casa. Llego hasta donde estaba Hyoga inmóvil y pálido y le pregunto:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te ha dado mi dirección?

El hombre de pelo moreno, que por unos instantes desapareció de la puerta, volvió a aparecer con su chaqueta. Tocó a Shun por la parte media de la espalda y le dijo:

- Shun. Llámame cuando lo tengas acabado, ¿vale?

Shun le movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación y continuó donde se había quedado.

- Pasa. No te quedes ahí.

Hyoga no hizo ningún ademan. Solo se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Shun. "¿Es ese? ¿June estaba equivocada? ¿Hay alguien más en su vida?". Viendo que no reaccionaba. Shun le cogió del brazo y le obligo a entrar en su casa. Metió a Hyoga de un tirón y cerró la puerta tras él.

- ¿Cómo es que has venido tan tarde? ¿Tantas ganas tenías de ver donde vivo? – Preguntó inocentemente Shun. – Amm… ¿Quieres un té?

Hyoga seguía inmóvil. Simplemente miraba a Shun mientras ordenaba sus ideas. Estaba pálido y sus ojos parecían que, de golpe, habían perdido la chispa. Shun resopló ante tanto silencio. Dejo el paquete del té, de golpe y le dijo:

- ¿A qué has venido? – Shun se dirigió a donde estaba Hyoga y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. - ¿A qué has venido? – Está vez lo dijo en un tono más elevado.

- Yo… - Fue lo único que Hyoga alcanzó a decir. –

Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a marcharse. Tenía miedo de confirmar lo que acababa de ver. Shun y ese hombre.

- ¡Maldita sea Hyoga! – Shun suspiró, pero sin darse cuenta siguió con un tono elevado - ¿Sabes acaso, cual es el motivo de mi mudanza? ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensarlo?

Hyoga no sabía que decir.

- Creo que no tengo nada que hacer. Quizá fue mala idea venir. – Si Shun estaba con ese hombre, no lo quería oír.

- ¡Tú! ¡Maldición! ¡Tú! – Shun no aguantaba más esa situación - ¿A qué has venido? ¿Acaso no puedo tratar de llevar una vida normal? ¡Me atormenta estar a tu lado!

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto incrédulo - ¿Qué te atormenta? – Esta vez parecía que había reaccionado. - ¡Tú no sabes lo que es un tormento! ¡YO lo sé! ¡Un tormento es no poder dormir porque eres lo único que tengo en mente! ¡Un tormento es verte y no poder tocarte! ¡Un tormento es amarte con locura y no poder tenerte! ¿Qué sabrás tú de tormentos?

Shun se quedó blanco e inmóvil ante las palabras de Hyoga. Mirándolo a los ojos. Unos ojos que ahora parecían llenos de ira, pero de sinceridad.

- ¿Qué? – Solo alcanzó a decir eso - ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- ¡Que te quiero! – Hyoga se había armado de todo su valor - ¡Joder Shun, te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

Shun no aguantó más. Se lanzó a los brazos de Hyoga y comenzó a besarlo, como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en la vida. Hyoga abrazó a Shun y continuó con el beso que este le proporcionó. Ambas bocas se unieron con ansia y pasión. Se abrieron para dar paso a un baile de lenguas. Unas lenguas que buscaban al acompañante para acariciarlo.

Hyoga necesitaba respirar, por lo que hizo ademán de separarse un poco de Shun. Shun todo juguetón, le dio un mordisquito leve a los labios de Hyoga, cuando noto que este se separaba. Le dejo hacer. Hyoga solo separó sus bocas. Se quedó ahí inmóvil, abrazando a Shun. Tratando de averiguar si era uno de sus sueños, abrió los ojos y le pregunto a su amigo:

- ¿Qué has querido decir? Creo que no te he entendido bien.

Shun se rió ante la pregunta de Hyoga y dijo:

- Quédate está noche. Aclararé tus dudas.

Y tras confirmar el uno los sentimientos del otro, se juntaron de nuevo en otro beso. Este más apasionado y ardiente que el anterior. Shun ayudo a Hyoga a quitarse la chaqueta, que cayó al suelo una vez fue desprendida de su dueño. Hyoga bajó sus manos por la espalda de Shun, hasta llegar al trasero. Ese trasero que tanto le provocaba. Esta vez fue Shun quien se separó de Hyoga. Le cogió de la mano y para disgusto de Hyoga, comenzó a hablar:

- Mira. Este es el comedor y esa es la cocina. – Arrastró a Hyoga hasta el cuarto de baño y desde la puerta, continuo – Este es el baño. – De nuevo, volvió a arrastrarlo hasta la siguiente habitación. Esta vez entró dentro de la misma y de un empujón lo dejo caer en la cama, y mientras se sentaba encima de él y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa, continuó – Y este es el dormitorio. De donde no vas a salir en un laaaarrgo periodo de tiempo…

A Hyoga le atrajo la idea. Besó de nuevo a Shun y tumbándolo de espaldas en la cama, le dijo:

- Bien. Prepárate. Estoy cargado. – Volvió a besarlo, esta vez en el lóbulo de la oreja. Paro y le susurró – Te he estado esperando desde la sesión de fotos.

Shun sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Él también le tenía ganas. Mientras Hyoga le besaba el cuello, Shun se deshizo de la camisa, dejando el torso de Hyoga al descubierto. Hyoga se había apartado un poco para quitarle el pantalón a Shun. Este se apresuró y se lo quitó a Hyoga. Ambos se observaron al desnudo. Shun se sentó encima de Hyoga y comenzó a acariciar su torso, deslizándose hacia abajo poco a poco. Hyoga, acariciaba la espalda de Shun, desde abajo a arriba. Shun comenzó a acaricia el miembro de Hyoga y este atrajo a Shun por los hombros para besarlo tiernamente.

El pequeño se separó del mayor y lo dejó caer de espaldas. Comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y poco a poco fue bajando por el pecho. Tras mimar los pezones del chico rubio, siguió bajando hasta la próxima parada. Este comenzó a besarlo y mordisquearlo como si de un caramelo se tratara. Hyoga no podía creer lo bueno que era Shun. Aún no había comenzado nada y ya estaba duro como una piedra. Shun se metió el miembro de Hyoga en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo con pasión y delicadamente. Hyoga gemía ante lo bien que lo estaba pasando. Este, separó a Shun. Lo levantó, lo dejó de espaldas en la cama y comenzó su turno.

No podía creer que, por fin, estuviera con Shun. Como si de un buen dulce se tratara, comenzó a saborearlo despacio, pero seguro. Se entretuvo en el cuello del muchacho, mientras acariciaba su miembro. Shun no podía evitarlo y gemía involuntariamente. Hyoga se excitaba más, con cada gemido del pequeño. Hyoga llego a los pezones y se entretuvo jugando con ellos, mientras Shun seguía gimiendo de placer. Hyoga bajó hasta el miembro del pequeño y sin preámbulos, se lo metió en la boca. El pequeño no lo podía creer. Por fin estaba con Hyoga y le estaba volviendo loco.

- aahh… Hyoga…

Shun estaba a punto de caramelo y Hyoga lo sabía. Como si de castigo se tratara, dejó de jugar con el miembro del pequeño, le cogió por las piernas, levantó sus caderas, tiró de él un poco y despacio pero seguro, le fue penetrando. Shun gemía de dolor y de placer.

- Solo un poco más – Trato de tranquilizar a Shun. – Agárrate a mí.

Shun obedeció al mayor, pero con cada estocada de este, el pequeño le arañaba la espalda. El ritmo de las embestidas fue aumentando paulatinamente. Con cada una de ellas, los besos y caricias se hacían más presentes. Hyoga sacó su miembro, giró a Shun, lo dejo a cuatro patas y comenzó de nuevo con el baile de embestidas. Esta vez, Hyoga comenzó a masturbar al pequeño, que lo agradeció de buena gana. Así como estaban, entre besos y caricias, ambos llegaron al éxtasis. Shun se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama y Hyoga, tras salir del cuerpo de Shun cuidadosamente, se dejó caer a un lado de Shun, mientras le abrazaba por la espalda. Shun se giró y enseguida se apoyó en el pecho de Hyoga. Este los tapó con la manta, mientras abrazaba a Shun y le daba un beso en la frente. Aun con la respiración acelerada y abrazados como estaban, se quedaron dormidos.


	11. Final feliz

A la mañana siguiente, la leve luz del sol entrando por la ventana, les hizo despertar. Shun bajo su mano desde el pecho de Hyoga hasta su miembro, se rió, se incorporó en la cama y le dijo al mayor:

- Me alegro que no haya sido un sueño.

Hyoga atrajo hacía si a Shun y le dio un buen beso de buenos días.

- Deberíamos ducharnos. – Dijo Hyoga

Shun, que siempre era un tanto previsor, se levantó, se dirigió hacia el espejo y abrió el vestidor. Entró en él y cuando salió llevaba algo de ropa en el brazo.

- Quizá te queda un poco grande, pero te quedará mejor que la mía. – Viendo la cara de asombro de Hyoga, le dijo – Es de Ikki.

- Si tu hermano viene y me ve con su ropa la va a liar parda.

- ¿Te dio mi dirección, verdad? – Hyoga asintió con la cabeza – Pues no creo que haga nada. Como mucho extrañarse.

- Voy a prepárate el baño mientras me ducho y prepararé el desayuno, mientras tú te bañas, ¿Te parece? – Preguntó el pequeño.

- ¿Qué te parece si en el tiempo de preparar el baño, saludamos a nuestros miembros y luego nos duchamos juntos? – Dijo Hyoga mientras se levanta y abrazaba a Shun. Este le beso tiernamente, se separó un poco y le dijo:

- Por favor, déjame tomar algo antes. Necesito recuperar fuerzas. Ayer estuve toda la tarde con mi editor repasando el borrador. – Diciendo esto, dijo – ¡Mierda! ¡Le dije que le enviaré las correcciones del borrador! ¡Son para hoy! – Sin más Shun salió corriendo al cuarto de baño, para darse una ducha rápida.

Cuando estaba esperando que saliera caliente, el agua, entró Hyoga y le hizo compañía en la ducha. Shun se disculpó con Hyoga, por como lo había dejado antes. Le dijo que la fecha de entrega del libro era a finales de mes, y tenía que ponerse las pilas para no retrasarse. Hyoga, solo lo besó y tras la ducha, le propuso un trato.

- Shun, no te preocupes. Te pones con el borrador. Voy a comprar algo, voy a la mansión, me cambio de ropa, vuelvo y te hago yo el desayuno, ¿te parece?

- Si tengo que esperar a que vayas a la mansión a cambiarte, me he muerto de hambre… ¿Sabías que además de jardín, gimnasio y piscina, hay un bar en el edificio?

- ¡Sí que te lo has montado bien, señor escritor! – Dijo Hyoga sonriendo al pequeño

- Bajas, compras algo para desayunar, subes, desayunamos, te vas a cambiarte, compras lo que tengas que comprar, vuelves y me haces la comida, ¿sí? – Pregunto el pequeño, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Shun, ante esa carita no me puedo negar.

- Perfecto. – Shun dijo cuándo comenzó a vestirse – mmm… Esta casa es muy grande para mí solo. ¿Querrías venirte a vivir conmigo? – Shun dejó de vestirse y observó la reacción de Hyoga.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? Solo nos conocemos desde hace… 23 años – Y riéndose, se acercó a Shun, le abrazó, le beso apasionadamente y confirmo la pregunta del menor.

Shun le abrazo, lo volvió a besar y le indicó a Hyoga donde se encontraba el bar. Cuando abrieron la puerta para que Hyoga se marchara, encontraron a Ikki en la puerta.

- Hermano – Inmediatamente Shun quitó la mano del trasero de Hyoga, que era donde la tenía.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Haciéndose ambos a un lado dejaron entrar al apartamento. Cuando Shun cerró la puerta, se dio cuenta que su hermano cargaba una maleta y una bolsa. Shun extrañado miró a Hyoga. Este le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros.

- Esto… hermano… ¿Y esa maleta? – Pregunto Shun intrigado

- ¿Esto? – Dejo la maleta en el suelo y miro a Hyoga – Creí que necesitarías ropa y no veo que me haya confundido. – Miro como amenazando a Hyoga y prosiguió – Ya te estás quitando esa ropa, que te queda mal.

- ¿Por qué has traído la ropa de Hyoga? – Pregunto aun incrédulo Shun.

Ante la pregunta de su hermano, suspiró y dijo:

- A ver puedo ser bruto y cabezón, pero no soy ciego. Cuando ayer Hyoga me preguntó por tu dirección, entendí a que venía. Si parece que los únicos que no erais conscientes erais vosotros.

- ¿Y la bolsa? - Pregunto ahora Hyoga

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Me olvidaba! – La dejó encima de la mesa. – Como sé que aún tienes la nevera vacía. Pensé en traeros el desayuno.

Shun se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y le dio las gracias, además de un beso en la mejilla.

- Ya. Ya. Pamplinero. – Se separó de su hermano menor. – Me voy a trabajar. – Se giró hacia Hyoga y le dijo bien claro – Más te vale no hacerle daño o te las verás conmigo. No es ninguna broma.

Y diciendo esto, les deseo un buen día y salió de la casa para dirigirse a trabajar.

Shun pudo entregar a tiempo el borrador. Hyoga pudo vestirse con algo cómodo y suyo. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar. Esa fue la primera mañana de su nueva etapa. Una nueva etapa en la que solo estaban ellos. Una nueva etapa en la que compartirían besos, caricias, momentos buenos y malos. Una nueva etapa en la que serían un solo corazón con dos latidos similares.


End file.
